The present invention relates generally to billiards chalk. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assembly in the form of a clip and holder which releasably holds billiards chalk on an article of clothing or the like of a billiards player.
In the game of billiards, a cue stick is used by a player to hit a cue ball which subsequently strikes other balls to knock one or more balls into the pockets of a billiards table. Billiards players will often chalk the end of their cue stick to promote friction when striking the cue ball and maintain good control over the cue during the shot. The chalk is typically cubed in shape, having an indentation either formed during manufacture or created over time as the hitting end of the cue stick is rubbed into the chalk. As the cue stick is often chalked several times during the course of the game, as frequently as after every shot, there are typically several cubes of chalk dispersed around the playing area, and typically on top of the walls of the billiards table, so as to be accessible during play.
It is not uncommon for a player to have to reposition himself or herself around the table to properly align the next shot. Aside from repositioning to make the shot, the player may often have to walk around the table to obtain a piece of chalk to chalk the cue stick before properly positioning himself or herself for the shot. Billiards is a game of both skill and concentration. The necessity of having to walk around the pool table to obtain chalk can become a distraction. The player may opt to place a cube of chalk in his or her pocket. However, a great deal of chalk dust can be created as the cue stick is repeatedly chalked. Moreover, the chalk is typically a bright color, such as blue, which can stain the pocket lining.
While a player is preparing to hit a shot, it is proper etiquette to not lean on the table, and in fact stand away from the table and to the side of the player preparing to make the shot so as not to distract or interrupt the concentration of the player. The brightly colored chalk randomly placed on the walls of the pool table, can cause a distraction to the player if in the line of sight as the player is aligning the cue ball with the ball to be hit.
Thus, there is a need for a device which enables billiard chalk to be conveniently placed on the person, removed easily for use, and placed back on the person without the inconvenience, mess and distraction previously encountered. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a billiards chalk assembly which can be attached to an article of clothing or the like of a person and retrieved or replaced easily. The assembly generally comprises a clip, a billiards chalk holder which is releasably attached to the clip, and billiard""s chalk insertable into the holder.
The clip is comprised of a base having means for securing the billiard chalk holder onto one side thereof. A plate is pivotally attached to an opposite side of the base. The plate is biased in a closed position relative to the base, typically by interposing a spring between the base and plate to maintain the plate in a closed position to form a clip.
The billiards chalk holder retention means preferably comprises a retention slot formed on the base. The retention slot is defined by a lip extending inwardly from a lower edge of the base and forming a groove and an open-faced slot.
The chalk holder comprises a base having walls, typically four walls spaced from one another to compressibly hold a cube of billiard chalk, extending upwardly from the base. An extension projects generally opposite the walls and is configured to securely and releasably mate with the retention slot. More particularly, the extension includes a post which is insertable into the open-face slot, and an outwardly extending ridge which is insertable into the groove of the retention slot.
The clip includes a locking mechanism which locks the chalk holder in place. This locking mechanism comprises an actuator operably linked to a latch which is retractably extendable through an aperture of the base of the clip. The extension of the chalk holder has a depression formed in an end thereof for acceptance of the latch to lock the chalk holder in place on the clip. Pressing the actuator retracts the latch from the depression, allowing the chalk holder to be removed from the clip. After chalking, the holder is slid into the retention slot and locked into place.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.